


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags as I update., Over-Protective, Possesive, ummmm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people with broken hearts come together and a beautiful healing process starts. But will that healing process continue when both find out shocking secrets?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s) of Colour
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The only reason why he noticed her out of all the people within the park was because of her posture. Her shoulders shaking softly. Her hunched shoulders. His first instinct was to look the other way but the other half of him was telling him to go over and check whether she was okay. Although in all honesty, it was kind of dumb. Would you be okay if you were crying? Probably not. Sighing resignedly, he made his way over to her halting a meter away from the bench. She was bending forward, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She had a couple of shopping bags next to her, loaded with groceries. It looked quite heavy. Way too heavy in fact for her small and slight frame.

Clearing his throat awkwardly he sat down and asked “Hey, um…. I noticed that you seem kind of upset, you alright?” Seemed!? What the heck was wrong with him? That was definitely the wrong word. The girl stiffened and slowly unfolded herself from her fetal position and hesitantly, glanced over at him her brown chocolate eyes, melting Jason’s heart, rimmed red. Her light brown skin seemed to be flushed. Gulping down some hair she whispered “Yeah, I’m fine thanks...Its just been a long day.” She hurriedly started to stand up and grab the bags.

“Hang on, I can carry them for you. They seem a bit too heavy for you.” Jason rushed to say standing up as well. She smiled at him and nodded her consent.

He grabbed them and started following her. They walked along in silence for around ten minutes before reaching a block of apartments. The girl turned around and said to him “Thank you so much. I didn’t realize that strangers in Gotham could be nice.” When she smiled at him Jason was overcome with how pretty she was, she wrapped him in a hug and he breathed in the scent of green apples. “Your welcome,” He answered bashfully, thinking fast he scrawled down his number on a scrap piece of paper and quickly added, “look if you ever need to talk you can text me but call me if it’s bad.” The girl blinked in surprise and then blinked some more. Aww, crud had he made the girl cry? The girl sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes, hugged him again and whispered: “Thank you.” She gave a wry smile and said: “My name is Lyla-Raven but I prefer to be called Lara.” He smiled in return “Jason.” She grabbed the bags off of him, waved goodbye and let herself into the block of flats.

Jason left with a smile on his face, he had done something totally unusual for himself to do. He had been hugged twice by a stranger, a pretty one at that and he had given her his number. He had most certainly done his good deed for the day.

Lara was feeling equally pleased with herself. From what had started out as a bad day was quickly turning into a good day. The cute stranger, Jason, had been nice and hadn’t tried to make off with her shopping bags like she thought he would but had carried them the whole way for her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and gave a sigh. A fresh start that was what her old therapist had said. A new home. A new therapist. A new job. A new everything basically, the only old things that she could keep were her friends and in her twenty years of life, she hadn’t made a lot of them. Tomorrow would be a new day and a big day. Tomorrow she would start her new job, the thought of it sent small tremors through her hands and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. To say she was nervous would be an understatement; she was terrified. The only other thing as terrifying as tomorrow would be was that night. 

  
  


The morning came too quickly and as Lara rushed around her flat little did she know that Jason was doing the exact same thing but in an entirely different order. When her phone vibrated she was surprised to find that it was Jason.

_ -Jason- _

_ Mornings are the worst. Where is coffee when you need it? 😭 _

_ -Lara- _

_ My cupboard is full of coffee jars; I need the rush to get me  _

_ at least halfway through the day. _

_ -Jason- _

_ There’s a coffee shop outside the place where I work so that will _

_ have to do. You getting ready for work? _

_ -Lara- _

_ Yeah, first day jitters x2. I’m panicking about what to wear. _

_ -Jason- _

_ What type of work scenario are we talking about? _

_ -Lara- _

_ Office.😱 _

_ -Jason- _

_ Okay, don’t panic my sister normally wears a pencil skirt and a  _

_ blouse but if you’re more comfortable in trousers do that then. _

_ -Lara- _

_ Thank you so much you’re a lifesaver. _

_ Gotta go. _

_ -Jason- _

_ You’re welcome, hope it goes well. _

_ -Lara- _

_ Thanx _

_ -Jason- _

_ P.S. I know what it’s like. PTSD can be a🤬 _

_ -Lara- _

_ No kidding. But seriously, I really got to go now. _

Jason smiled never had he gotten on that well with someone he had only just met yesterday. Truth be told though he had kind of lied about work. He was going to Wayne Enterprise to check out some designs that Tim had made and take a look at the improvements Lucius Fox had made to his motorbike. Maybe even say a quick goodbye to the office babe Jessica Reynolds. Meanwhile, on the train, Lara was smiling as well. He had been so sweet and had only mentioned the PTSD at the end not making her feel embarrassed at all. Maybe life wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason poked his head around the door of his father’s office to see a petite African-American girl bending over a cabinet full of files. She looked familiar but he couldn’t work out where from “‘Scuse me, but I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.” He watched as she stiffened than stood up. His jaw dropped in shock when he sees who it is. “Lara?” Her face mirrored his and she slammed the cabinet shut before walking towards him, “Jason? What are you doing here?” She halts uncertainly in front of him. “Eh, it’s kinda complicated.” He gave a half shrug and grinned in spite of himself. “Excuse me, Jason.” Jason moved out of the way as his adoptive father moved into the office, “Jason, this is my new PA Lyla-Raven, Miss Seacole this is Jason.”

The two stared at each other still in shock before Jason smiled and offered a hand to Lara saying “‘S nice to meet you.” She narrowed her eyes at him but shook his hand before turning to Bruce and asking “Mr. Wayne, what would you like me to do next?” Her voice was clipped and polite as she turned her back on him obviously a bit flustered but determined not to be thrown off her game. “Could you please schedule a meeting for Wayne Tech with Lex Corp and Queen Industries.” She bobbed her head her braids swishing with the movement, “Yes, Mr. Wayne.”

She walked out of the office and down the corridor took a right, pushed open a door which apparently led to her office. What she did not notice was that Jason had followed her the whole way and she turned around she came nose to nose with him.

Brown.

Blue.

Both eyes met each other’s as they stared at each other in surprise, yet again.

Neither knew how long they stood like that, whether it was minutes or seconds neither were sure. “Coffee?” Interrupted the spell. That simple word broke whatever had been going on between them, “Huh?” Lara stupidly questioned, flustered from what had just happened. “Do you want coffee?” Jay questioned taking a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. “Right now?” She questioned, not entirely too sure “Because if you mean right now I can’t because I’ve got to schedule the meeting. But later yeah.” He smiled at her again, this time both corners of his lip lifting upwards. Lara stepped back and headed over to the computer where a corded telephone sat. Jason, it seemed was not willing to let her out of his sight, perched his butt on the edge of the desk and pulled out his phone. She pushed up her glasses and shot him a mild glare but it was softened with a smile that pulled one side of her lip up.

_ -Jason- _

_ What type of coffee do you like? ☕ _

_ -Lara- _

_ Jason. _

_ -Jason- _

_ What?😉 _

_ -Lara- _

_ I’m trying to concentrate.😤 _

_ -Jason- _

_ You’re doing a good job of multi-taking. _

_ -Lara- _

_ I’m warning you don’t mess with me... _

_ -Jason- _

_ Answer the question and I’ll leave you alone….. For now _

_ anyway.😉 _

_ -Lara- _

_ Fine. I like a good ol’ Cappuccino. _

_ Happy now? _

_ -Jason- _

_ Very. _

She glanced up to see him smiling down at the phone, a strange expression flitting on and off of his, very handsome she had to say, face. Jason meanwhile could see her glancing at him and he had to stop grinning. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this. Probably pre-resurrection. “Jason sweetie,” A voice cooed from the door. Jessica Reynolds stood in the doorway leaning against the frame and pushing her chest forward so that it was the one could not help but notice it. “Hello, Ms. Reynolds,” Jason said cautiously watching her approach him, tensing, nervously getting ready to make a run for it. “Excuse me, but you’re in my office and you did not even have the manners to ask to come in. So please kindly get out.” Lara’s voice was cold and hard as she glared at the woman who had interrupted the nice atmosphere within her office. “ _ Sorry. _ ” Jess hissed before turning around and sashaying out of the room. 

The room returned to silence except the sound of Lara typing and Jason tapping away on his phone and the occasional beep of her phone.

  
  


_ -Jason- _

_ Coffee? ☕ _

_ -Jason- _

_ Coffee?☕ _

_ -Jason- _

_? _

_ -Lara- _

_ Fine. But only if you stop texting me. _

_ -Lara- _

_ And I’m only doing this because I’ve finished my work. _

She put away her phone stood up and gave him a half-hearted glare which was softened by a smile slowly creeping up onto her face. Jason offered her his arm which she took with an un-ladylike snort of laughter before they walked out of Wayne Enterprise both with equally soppy grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was off. Or fishy.Depending on what kind of mood you’re in. Lara had installed eight locks on her door and it seemed to be that four of them had been picked. Breathing hard through her nose she undid the rest of them and stepped in immediately turning on the light to see her brother standing in front of a window. “Emanuel.” He turns around a grin going from ear to ear. “Hey, lister.” He crosses the room and wraps his arms around her in a warm hug. She smiles a watery smile and buries her head in his chest, knowing that as long as he was with her everything would be alright. 

“How’s the new job?” He asks from across the table watching her busy herself with making him a coffee (not because he liked it but because that’s the only thing she has). “It’s okay thanks. What can you tell me about yours?” He traces a circle on the tabletop not bothering to look her in the eye and answers “I met someone.” He stopped as Lara let out a little squeal and bounded around the table and gave him a hug. This was more like the girl from three years ago. Happy go lucky. Now she was little more than a shell of that person. Sure, she could go out and go to work but she still has those dark days. “So...What’s she like? Is she nice?” She trailed off as her phone vibrated. Emanuel had noticed that her phone had been vibrating all throughout their conversation and he watched as she picked it up and smiled affectionately before quickly tapping out a response. 

“Who’s that?”

“No one.” She hummed smirking.

“Well, obviously it’s someone.”

“~A friend.” 

“Male or female?”

“Dog, it’s not as if you’re my mum does it matter?” Both stopped and glared at each other angrily, tears sparkling in Lara’s eyes. Sighing, he walked around the table and hugged her to him saying “I’m sorry I just want to look after you and knowing who you know is the best way I can do that.”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. But please let go of me your suffocating me.” He let go of her before saying “Male or female?”

“Emanuel!” He continued to steadily look at her, relenting she said: “Male, his name is Jason I don’t know his surname so don’t even bother think about searching him up on the CIA’s database.” He huffed out a sigh before saying “Fine. But if he hurts you….” She slapped a hand over his mouth and says “Shut up.” 

Emanuel had left two days ago and so far nothing had gone wrong. Until tonight, Lara had a good day at work getting all the tasks that Mr. Wayne had given her done and Jason was there with that cute half-smirk on his face. They had gone out again for lunch and some things had happened. Not that it meant anything. 

(what happened:)

_ Holding her hand, Jason had to hold himself back from skipping. He was pretty pleased himself and he was enjoying her company. Dressed in trousers and a blouse with killer heels (which did not increase her height by any means compared to him) she looked beautiful not that she thought it. In the morning when he had given her the compliment she had said that he must be lying. “Sugar.” Was all that Lara could get out before she went falling, fortunately for her due to being a vigilante and being trained by the one and only Batman Jason had very fast reflexes and caught her mid-fall. “You okay?” He asked setting her on her feet but wrapping an arm around her waist, “Yeah, I’m good.” She answered breathlessly feeling herself flush at his touch.  _

_ The bell tinkled as they walked in, drawing a few customer’s eyes to them but were quickly drawn back to whatever they were doing when they-accidentally-met Jason’s glare which clearly said ‘Mind your own freakin’ business. Lara obviously hadn’t noticed this since she was too giddy thinking to herself ‘He put his arm around my waist!’ For Lara, this was a big thing due to the fact that the last boyfriend she had had was now being tracked down by her brother and the C.I.A. And the thing was due to what happened that night if her brother caught a whiff of male on her he would have tracked them down by the next day and sent them a voicemail telling them to back off and that he new several places of which he could use to hide a body. This worked in most cases. _

_ “Hey, where’d you want to sit?” Jason asked looking down at her with a smile. She looked around twice a bit flustered before settling on a table at the back of the shop. Not for any particular reason of course. “How about that one over there?” She asked nodding at the said table. “Sure.” He guided her over to the table and they proceeded to order their drinks -coffee, what else would they get?- and talk about all kinds of things, for example, the fact that coffee was so addictive especially with Monster Energy drinks. _

_ “Hang on, you got a bit of…” He leaned forward wiping his index finger gently across her cheek and then sticking it in his mouth. “Whipped cream.” He explained giving her an adorable grin.  _

_ Walking her back to her office he said: “I might not see you for the next couple of days but I’ll still drop in a couple of texts.” Lara groaned saying “Noooo.” To what she didn’t clarify but she was grinning lightly. Bending down he pressed his lips to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her slightly curvy body. Jason was very shocked with himself. Since when did he give girls he’d only know for a couple of days hugs? _

_ * _

Lara breathed deeply, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. A little smile wormed its way onto her peaceful face as she slept unaware of the danger that would be coming in five, four, three, two, one. The smell of smoke wasn’t very strong but it grew and grew until she woke up coughing and trying to catch her breath. Pulling on a pair of leggings, she walked through her bedroom towards the kitchen. What met her eyes terrified her (although not as much as she had been terrified on that night) a raging fire made its way through her flat eating everything in its path. Letting out a cry she turned around and ran for her bedroom window.

Jason being the Red Hood and having access to the Batcomputer (p.s. His privileges should be revoked.) had done his research about Lyla-Rave Seacole. He had noticed that she was prone to panic-attacks had PTSD and clinical depression. “Jason, there’s a fire in the area your patrolling. You should go and see whether you can help out.” Barbra’s voice cut through his thoughts and he straightened saying “Is it a block of flats?” Barbra’s answer sent him running.

Just as he had feared. 

It was Lara’s flat which was on fire.

A group of people were mingling about on the street and the sirens of Police cars blended in with the sound of a fire engine. Jason was known for not thinking. It went ahead of him everywhere he went. Without even thinking he had thrown himself off the building aiming his body to the window of the apartment. Smashing his way into the apartment the smoke curled around him like a venomous snake. The sound of coughing came from down the hallway which was off of the kitchen. Racing towards the sound, a million thoughts running through his head, it never occurred to him that he was willing to risk his life to save the woman who had perhaps won his heart.

Lara was on her last legs. She couldn’t breathe and the firemen couldn’t get close enough to help her. “Help,” she called weakly, her whole body swaying gently. “I got you.” Gasping (than spluttering from inhaling too much smoke) she turned around to see him. Red Hood. He stood above her a hand out toward her, she went to take it but stumbled her head finally giving up from all the fuzz. Falling into his arms she felt him picking her up and moving in the direction of the way he came walking as if she wasn’t an added weight. His arms felt familiar, his scent smelt familiar, in fact, everything felt familiar about him. Like, it was okay for her to snuggle into him and relax completely in his arms. It felt as if she knew him from somewhere else.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading a big thank you to eviejeevs for giving me the fire prompt.  
> Please comment and kudos  
> xxx


	4. Authors Note

**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY I AM JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM JASON (CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!!😮😮). YOU CAN BLAME MY BISTER FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO RE-WATCH VOLTRON. I AM CURRENTLY OBSESSED WITH KIDGE.**

**THANKS FOR READING, SORRY GUYS. KEEP CALM AND LOVE JAY.**

**XXX**


End file.
